Digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies can provide large bandwidth for digital communications over existing subscriber lines. When transmitting data over the subscriber lines, crosstalk interference can occur between the transmitted signals over adjacent twisted-pair phone lines, for example in a same or nearby bundle of lines. Crosstalk limits the performance of some DSL technologies, such as asymmetric DSL 2 (ADSL2) and very high bit rate DSL 2 (VDSL2). Crosstalk can occur in mixed deployment scenarios, where cabinet and exchange deployed lines operate within relatively short proximity or in the same binder. Downstream power back-off (DPBO) is a static spectrum management technique that is used to reduce crosstalk. However, DPBO is typically configured to reduce crosstalk and meet a single data-rate requirement. Since the signals are typically transmitted at different rates in the lines, the DPBO does not ensure service requirements, e.g. data-rate or quality of service (QoS) requirements, for each line. For example, if the DPBO performance is limited to a data-rate that is lower than the rate requirement for a cabinet deployed line, adequate service cannot be provided over that line. Alternatively, if the supported data-rate is higher than the rate requirement of a second cabinet deployed line, the DPBO scheme causes high power consumption and excess crosstalk in the second line. Dynamic spectrum management (DSM) is another technique based on optimizing the power spectrum density (PSD) of the transmitter (e.g. modem) to reduce crosstalk and achieve service requirements in multiple lines. However, the DSM technique uses algorithms that are difficult to implement practically because they typically require knowledge of the binder topology and the crosstalk channels in the network.